freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Daniel-E204/Historia de FNaF (mi versión)
Hola a todos los que lleguen a leer esto. Bueno, desde hace mucho que he estado trabajando en mi propia teoría de cómo ocurrieron los hechos de Five Nights at Freddy’s, es decir, de su historia, y finalmente, aquí está. Por favor, eviten insultar y si ven algún punto débil en mi teoría, díganmelo para corregirlo. Esta algo larga pero, vamos, es la historia entera. Empecemos con la apertura del primer local, Fredbear’s Family Dinner, donde se empezaron a usar a los animatrónicos Fredbear y SpringBonnie, los cuales cantaban para entretener a las familias. Posteriormente, se agregaron cuatro personajes más, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Los animatrónicos tenían una capacidad peculiar, eran capaces de caminar por el establecimiento mientras atendían a los niños. Durante esta época, ocurrieron los hechos de “Take Cake to the Children”, donde el Hombre Morado 1 (William Afton) entró al local y asustó a un niño usando el traje de SpringBonnie. El niño salió del local y comenzó a llorar. Mientras Freddy repartía pastel a los niños, el Hombre Morado 1 se acercó al niño en su auto, al verlo, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte hasta que él lo mato, para después escapar. Este suceso causó el cierre de Fredbear’s Family Dinner. Años después, cuando Fredbear’s ya había quedado en el olvido, la empresa Fazbear Entertainment compro los derechos de los animatrónicos y, en 1983, abrió Fredbear’s and Friends, donde los 6 animatrónicos entretenían a los niños, pero ahora con otra peculiaridad, Fredbear y SpringBonnie eran capaces de alternar entre un animatrónico y un traje. El lugar se mantuvo así durante años hasta que, en 1987, la empresa abrió otra pizzería, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, debido a que los animatrónicos viejos eran considerados muy aterradores para los niños y no pudieron mejorarlos, así que los descontinuaron de Fredbear’s y los movieron a Freddy’s como partes de repuesto. En esta nueva pizzería, los Toys cumplían la misma función que los originales, solo que tenían mejoras tecnológicas. También, el alma del niño asesinado de Fredbear’s Family Dinner, no pudiendo encontrar la paz, poseyó a Puppet. Sin embargo, el Hombre Morado 1 volvió a atacar y asesino a cinco niños en el local, dejando sus cuerpos regados por el establecimiento. Es aquí donde los hechos de “Save Them” toman lugar. El sistema de Freddy se activó y comenzó a deambular por el lugar esa noche. El guardia nocturno de aquel entonces, el Hombre Morado 2, encontró a Freddy mientras inspeccionaba el lugar y lo desactivó con una herramienta especial. El guardia se quejó de esto y fue transferido al turno de la mañana. Reconociendo a su asesino, Puppet tomó las almas de los cinco niños y las metió dentro de los Toys. Es aquí donde empiezan a ocurrir los hechos de los minijuegos de FNaF 4, en Fredbear’s and Friends, donde un niño, atormentado por su hermano y sus amigos, fue puesto dentro de la boca de Fredbear y este le aplastó la cabeza, matándolo. Su alma poseyó a Fredbear. Después de esto, su hermano y sus amigos fueron asesinados por el Hombre Morado 1, quien se hacía pasar por un guardia de seguridad en el local y lo vio todo. Las almas de estos 4 fueron puestos por Puppet en los animatrónicos originales. Aquí regresamos a Freddy’s, donde la policía ha comenzado a investigar los asesinatos de los primeros cinco niños. Para distraer la atención de la empresa y evitar que lo atrapen, el Hombre Morado 1 alteró el reconocimiento facial de los animatrónicos, volviéndolos agresivos contra el personal. Debido a las investigaciones, la pizzería tuvo que cerrar, no sin antes dar una última fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero el sistema de Mangle falló y atacó al guardia de aquel entonces, Jeremy Fitzgerald, arrancando su lóbulo frontal, pero permitiéndole sobrevivir. Esto finalmente clausuró Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza y Fredbear’s & Friends. Durante la última noche del local, William Afton, bajo el nombre de Fritz Smith, se hizo pasar como guardia de seguridad para alterar el sistema de los animatrónicos y saber cómo funcionaban. Fue despedido después de esto. Usando esto, y siendo dueño y fundador de Afton Robotics, abrió Circus Baby’s Pizza World unos años después, pero a diferencia de los otros locales, este no tenía la función de entretener a los niños, sino de usar a los animatrónicos para atraparlos y/o matarlos. Para esto, se crearon a los Funtime, en especial, a Circus Baby, basada en la hija de Afton. Pero él, sabiendo el peligro que representaban para su hija, le prohibió acercarse a los animatrónicos. Durante la fiesta de inauguración del local, ella se acercó a Baby, aprovechando que su padre estaría distraído, pero Baby sacó una garra de su estómago y la metió dentro de ella, matándola. Dándose cuenta de esto, Afton terminó la fiesta antes de lo esperado, bajo la excusa de una fuga de gas. Posteriormente, abrió Circus Baby’s Entertainment & Rental, donde los animatrónicos eran alquilados para fiestas privadas. Él sentía que su hija seguía dentro de Baby, así que mando a su hijo, Michael Afton, a “liberar” a su hermana, haciéndolo pasar como técnico, en la sección subterránea del lugar, donde los animatrónicos eran guardados durante la noche, se les daba mantenimiento y, si era necesario, eran desmantelados. Ahí Baby, sabiendo porque Michael había ido, comenzó a planear su escape. Después de cinco noches, ella controló a los animatrónicos y los envió a desmantelar en la Scooping Room, y a ella misma, para que se unieran en un solo cuerpo y así llevar a Michael hasta la Scooping Room, donde usaron la Scooper para sacarle los órganos y usar su cuerpo cómo disfraz para escapar. Cuando el cuerpo de Michael comenzó a pudrirse, “Ennard” salió de su cuerpo y dejo que Michael volviera a la vida. Durante este tiempo, Fazbear Entertainment reabrió Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, como varias sucursales, pero solo una tenía animatrónicos, la localización central (la del primer juego), donde Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear y SpringBonnie habían sido reparados y puestos como atracción. Pero después, Fredbear y SpringBonnie comenzaron a fallar, causando la muerte de varios empleados que los usaban. Finalmente, Fredbear fue desmantelado, mientras SpringBonnie fue puesto dentro de la sala segura del lugar, que después sería sellada, al igual que en las otras sucursales. Tiempo después de eso, William Afton, el primer Hombre Morado, volvió a atacar, matando a cinco niños afuera de la Pirate Cove. Creyendo que el sistema de Foxy pudo haber fallado y matado a los niños, este fue puesto fuera de servicio. Después, el Chico del Teléfono, mientras trabajaba como guardia nocturno, fue asesinado por los animatrónicos. Todo esto le causo muchos problemas a la empresa, la cual se vio obligada a cerrar permanentemente para finales de año. Durante la última semana, Michael Afton, ahora conociendo la verdadera naturaleza de su padre y el peligro que eran los animatrónicos, empezó a trabajar como guardia bajo el nombre de Michael “Mike” Schmidt, para poder conocer cómo funcionaban los animatrónicos. En su primer intento por desactivarlos, fue despedido por manipular su sistema. Después del cierre de la pizzería y de todas las sucursales, Michael volvió al lugar y desmanteló a los animatrónicos, pero las almas dentro de estos lo confundieron con su padre, el Hombre Morado 1 (William) y lo persiguieron hasta la Sala Segura, donde Michael entro en el traje de SpringBonnie, pero este falló y lo aplastó, “matándolo” por segunda vez. Después de esto, todas las almas de los niños asesinados se reunieron en el “limbo”, donde le dieron al niño que fue asesinado por Fredbear una fiesta de cumpleaños, con lo cual, pudieron pasar a la otra vida, finalmente libres. 30 años después, se abrió la atracción de horror, y SpringBonnie, ahora Springtrap, fue colocado como atracción principal. Ahí, el alma de Michael, atrapada en Springtrap, reactivo al animatrónico y lo hizo vagar por el lugar, para encontrar al guardia, pedirle ayuda para escapar y buscar a su padre, pero este solo le temió y lo evitaba. Preso del miedo, nos días antes de abrir el lugar, el guardia quemo la atracción, creyendo que así acabaría con Springtrap. Pero no fue así. Después del incendio, Michael/Springtrap, ahora libre, fue capaz de retomar su misión, encontrar a su padre. Categoría:Entradas